


以梦为马 Morpheus

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: COUNTLESS PARALLEL UNIVERSES, M/M, not a typical reborn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 非典型重生。在无数个平行时空里，一定有一个奥森属于我。理解上一句话再往下看，依然是我流科幻，除了宇宙洪荒终极浪漫啥也没有啥也不会。





	以梦为马 Morpheus

　　他过了另外一段漫长人生，他触到火，看到烟，尝到血与灰。他过得好，也过得不太好，他得到过一些东西，但失去了另一些，他不知道哪一边更多，不属于他的眼泪用它的咸味浸透了某些碎成粉末的回忆，在心头凝成又苦又涩的一层壳。

　　他说了一些谎，用更多的谎去圆，他相信有人也这样对他，他该看见的，却最终没能看见。他觉得愤怒，觉得失望，伤心欲绝，最后他被茫茫的青葱绿色侵吞，一切在一声巨响后归于平静。

　　他睁开眼，灯光惨白，嗓子焦干，他张张嘴，没能说出一句完整的话。他抓过桌上的水杯吞下一大口，盖伦在对面突然抬起眼，他年轻得惊人，颧骨锋利但眉目间只有柔软，奥森皱了皱眉，他抬起手，手臂上只有刚被额头压出的红印，一丝皱纹也无，灯光下透出青白的肌肤紧紧地裹着底下初现膨胀的肌肉。

　　“那是我的水。”

　　盖伦微笑了一下，陈述了一个他似乎应当知道的事实，他觉得很陌生，像是很多年没见过这个笑。他放下水杯推过去，盖伦拿起它，也喝了一口，脸上的表情一点儿没变，“我睡得有些懵？”奥森不确定地说，他觉得这一切都是他妈的笑话，他应该是刚醒来，但却极度的疲惫，盖伦还年轻，而他当然是更小。他的记忆里没有这一夜，他不知道就在醒来之前他们发生过什么，他所能回想起的一切都像是宏大史诗，真实而极具说服力，不像他现在眼见的一切，在探照灯似的光亮下仍像个朦胧的童话。

　　“你脸色很差。”

　　盖伦说了句废话，奥森不知道这是否应算作是关心，他眨了眨眼，眼底一片酸涩，“我睡了多久？”

　　“不太久，”盖伦放下了杯子，看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“不到半小时。”

　　骗人，这又怎么可能。他在真实或梦中过完了一生，他的一生和盖伦的一生，还有很多无关紧要的人的一生，那里有昂贵的水晶拼凑成的心，那颗心嵌在一颗星球的内里，而它诞生于自己麾下，它是武器，是“行星的阴影”，是平定叛乱的战争工具，也是他的星星。它出现在他那一生许多个梦中，都是好梦，“这是你的成就，”他记得有谁这样说，同时他也记得那人发红的眼圈和脸上复杂的表情，雨水淌下那人的双颊，他不知道他是不是在哭。

　　他在那段不算长却的确浩瀚的生命里是造物主，尽管最后他也被沉进了绿色的汪洋，但他没后悔过放纵自己的力量，他动摇过，他没后悔过。

　　奥森霍地站起身，他撞到了低挂的吊顶灯然后又再坐下，盖伦看起来很担忧，他觉得某种恶质的愉悦跃上心头，漂亮的灯框在他眉尾划开一道小口，血划过脸颊的感觉真实又温暖，他更确定了他不记得这盏灯，而他这具身体竟也不记得。

　　“我梦见了你，很长的梦，一辈子。”盖伦手忙脚乱地把他脸上的血擦干净，但血还在继续往外冒，奥森拉着他抓着消毒棉的手一道按上额角，盖伦似乎懂了他的意思，一动也没动。

　　他不总是这么乖，奥森想，那不可爱。

　　“噩梦？”

　　“定义噩梦。”

　　“我们死了吗？”

　　“你背叛了我，我们都被杀了。”他带着笑意说。

　　盖伦的手指在他的掌心里僵了一下，奥森不确定他是听出来了他的恶毒还是为他的直白而困惑，“我们是一起被杀的吗？”

　　他就想问这个吗？他稍稍收紧了手指，盖伦摸上去比他还冷，“不，盖伦，不，我们以不同的形式，在不同时间死去，”他深吸了一口气，几个片段突然出现在他的脑海里，那种疼痛相当真实，他觉得胸口堵得慌，很不舒服，他的世界晃了晃，“在不同的星球上。”

　　奥森抬眼看着站在身边的盖伦，他的手还稳稳的放在自己额头上，却显得不知该说什么是好，这点和“梦里”一样，他像只最笨的学舌鸟，不会说无聊的、好听的吉祥话，总是不会，也许永远都不会了，“那真是个噩梦，但都过去了，奥森。”

　　不，不会过去的，永远不会。但奥森可以忍受这些。

　　“那很悲伤。”盖伦又补了一句，他把手从奥森的手心里抽走，回到了桌子的那一边抽出凳子准备坐下。

　　“你不想要问我为什么吗？”奥森也把手从额头上拿开了，他双手抱胸，紧紧地盯着盖伦，血黏住了那块消毒棉，他相信它能在自己额头上稳稳地呆好一会儿——尽管他这样看起来可能很滑稽。

　　“在你梦里我们为什么会死还是我为什么会背叛你。”

　　“凡人皆有一死，而你不好奇。”奥森听见自己尖锐地说，他有一瞬间觉得愧疚，这个盖伦明显什么也不知道，他不该迁怒。

　　盖伦迟疑了一下，他把凳子搬起来，放到了奥森身边，“我好奇，”他坐下，“但那听起来很悲伤。”

　　他们肩膀靠着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂，热度从一个人身上流淌到另一个人身上去，奥森没说话，他已经习惯了和盖伦在一起的大段沉默，尽管不是这一个。这是个不需要动用太多脑子的新生活，他想，他可以尽情依赖他的感觉，他想起“原力”，多可笑，他曾经还觉得那只是个诞生在人们不可说的期望里的邪教。

　　“好吧，”盖伦深深地叹了一口气，他该这样，他该永远拿自己没办法，“我为什么会背叛你？”

　　盖伦没加状语的问话让奥森觉得很糟糕，但他没漏出一点难受的意思，他垂着头玩起手指，它们很年轻，很柔软，很灵活，“我说了谎，我伤害了你。”

　　“身体上吗？”

　　这算什么问题？奥森瞟了他一眼，想确认这不是个玩笑，但他掌心却突然热了起来，他打过他，没留情的一耳光，透过皮手套都能感觉到隐隐的烫，“没有，我不会那么对你的，梦里也不会，”奥森笑着说，他看见盖伦也笑起来，湿润的棕眼里是无知觉的善良，“你似乎并不在意我所提到的谎言。”

　　“啊，”盖伦定定地看向奥森桌上放的蓝图，梗了一下，“你想吃点苹果派吗？”

　　这转折真丝毫不生硬，但奥森也没拒绝，他知道他在逃避自己的问题，但他总会回答的，他应该有耐心，他现在有的是耐心，“我想在床上吃，”奥森说，“苹果派是吗？”

　　“没问题。”盖伦回答得很爽快，看来自己的任性是常事，奥森不知道为什么自己不觉得奇怪。他用炉子热苹果派，温度调的太高，派皮被烤焦了一点，苹果厚而甜的味道填满了室内的空气，黏作一团，奥森走过去，斜靠在门上欣赏着他手忙脚乱。

　　奥森觉得自己过于无动于衷，他应该要帮帮盖伦，他知道他做不好这些事，但他没有——他不在乎吃烤焦一点的苹果派。

　　“你能把桌板架到床上去吗？”

　　“我不能。”

　　“奥森。”盖伦的视线没让厚脸皮的奥森觉得尴尬，他挺享受盖伦主动去为他做点什么的这种感觉，盖伦把苹果派留在炉子上，在深灰色的被单上支好桌子，“记得戴手套。”奥森提醒道，盖伦把派端了过来，奥森马上就想去取，结果被烫的一缩。你刚才才提醒我的。盖伦扯了扯被单，一本正经地说，苹果派危险地在桌上滑了一下，奥森掀起苹果派表面翻起来的一块栅格，塞进嘴里。

　　“我们不总是能做到我们教别人的事情，”他尝到很重的甜味，他不太喜欢，但他还是用手指挖得老深，掏出一块烤透的内馅塞进嘴里，苹果软软的，贴着底的更甜一点，带着一股焦香，“你想回答我的问题了吗？”

　　“不太想，”盖伦咬了一口派，舔了舔嘴上沾到的苹果糖浆，“准确的说，奥森，我不知道怎么回答，你曾骗过我吗？”

　　奥森歪了歪头，很聪明，用问题来回答问题，他几乎要不相信这是盖伦了，他的舌头擦着修得短短的指甲缝舔过去，勾出一丝藏匿的甜，但他的确也不知道要如何回答盖伦的问题，他不知道，他也不记得了。他骗过他吗，他想了想，他是奥森，他少骗过谁呢，“我想不起来了，”他诚实地说，“但是，为什么不呢？”

　　“我从来没能觉察，”盖伦轻松地耸了耸肩，他吮了一下因为来不及吃而滴落到手腕的糖汁儿，“你骗了我几次呢，奥森，我压根一点儿也不知道，我看不出来，那对我来说不重要。”

　　“你不担心吗？”

　　“有什么用呢，奥森，”年长的青年终于显出一点超越年龄的成熟来，“我无法掌控的事我无能去担心，我能够掌控的事我无需去担心。”

　　“没人能有比你更高明的见解了，天才。”奥森这回是真诚地赞美道，他不知自己是不是应当觉得感动，但无条件信任他并非什么特别的事，这只为他提供了又一个有力的论据来证明那并非只是梦，那个盖伦也有着一双天真的眼睛，愚蠢的相信着他编织得还透风的谎话，被自己熬干了心血，还想着要拯救自己。

　　我是为了他好，他抽了一张纸来擦手，盖伦在和第二块苹果派搏斗，他的嘴唇亮晶晶的，眼睛也亮晶晶的，奥森觉得自己很难相信他不太爱吃甜食，他不知道自己是怎么知道这个，他就是知道，他肯定。

　　奥森闭上眼睛躺在盖伦的大腿旁边，阳光的味道和洗衣粉残留的香气混在一起，唤醒了他更多不属于自己的回忆，他的肩膀隐隐作痛，仿佛受过伤，“你为什么骗我？”盖伦吞下最后一小片派皮，低声问，奥森依然没睁眼，他想装睡，也想回答。

　　“我是为你好，”他这么说，“我真希望我能成功，我想成为这银河里的传奇。”

　　“你能成功的，奥森，你应该成功。”

　　怎样成功呢？建立在血与火之上的成功带着一丝丝残酷的美，他喜欢，但他没能力让盖伦也喜欢，“我没法让你认可我的向往，盖伦，你拿着我通往成功的钥匙，而我骗了你。”

　　“我不认为我有那么特殊，”盖伦咧嘴笑开了，奥森盯着他像刀削一般的下颌发呆，天花板上的顶灯很亮，他伸手想去挡掉一些光，却弄掉了头上黏着的消毒棉，那种剥离的疼让他打了两个寒战，“你拥有着我没有的某些天赋。”

　　他没急着回答，手在被套上摸索着拾起那片沾了血的玩意儿，血迹的形状像一只死去的飞鸟，他一直盯着它看，盖伦从他手上把它抢走扔在装派的锡纸盘里，“那上面有我的血。”

　　“所以？有人会在我把它倒出门后捡去再做一个奥森·克伦尼克？”

　　奥森打了个哈欠，“谁知道呢，说不定他会杀了我，然后也像我一样，来这儿骗你。”

　　“这是你的家，”盖伦失笑，“你要是不在这儿我为什么会在？”

　　他说得不对，想一想，要是有了另一个奥森·克伦尼克，他根本不会觉察到我不在，他比我大五岁，那又怎么样呢？他依然是个傻男孩。

　　“好吧，两个我，他和我一样，”奥森清了清嗓子，“他总会找到我不在的空档，把你带走，然后骗你。”

　　“我一无所有。”

　　“不是，”奥森摇头，说得很玄乎，“你还有个朋友，你不知道他愿意为你付出什么，我相信那个骗子比你知道得多。”

　　盖伦低头笑了，他今晚笑得够多了，但奥森还是觉出怀念，他没法控制自己从心底翻上了一层暖意，有点像是爱，但比那稀薄很多，“他不只有我一个朋友。”

　　“没人只有一个朋友。”

　　盖伦没反驳，也没再笑了，奥森宁愿自己不明白那是什么意思，但他懂了，他用手撑着自己的上半身然后盘腿坐起来，“盖伦，你拥有着我难以企及的天赋，你知道吗，不仅仅是我‘没有’那么简单，这就是我为什么需要你，只需要你。”仅仅是这样吗？或者说真的是这样吗？奥森在那么说时感觉到了一丝吊诡，似乎心底的某一部分不觉得自己说的是真的，但他有必须那么说的理由，这真令人悲哀。

　　盖伦低声地说了句什么，奥森没听清，他露出疑惑的表情，盖伦却没再重复那句话了，他看起来依然很纯净，没问出什么让他尴尬的问题，奥森不知道他怎么看他们之间的关系，但至少现在他知道的是，这关系对盖伦依然是唯一的，他叹了口气，这种唯一还将维持十几年，或者更短，他不知道自己是从哪儿得出的这个结论。

　　“奥森，”噢，他还叫我奥森，奥森开始明白了一点点，但那灵感像只灵活的老泥鳅，在脑海里俶尔远逝，“如果你能骗人骗一辈子，就那么做吧，我们是不同的，追上你的梦，对我说谎吧（Chase your dreams and lie to me)。”

　　“我很难想起有人对我说过比这更美好的话了，”这句是实话，“你甚至不知道我骗了你什么。”奥森静静地看着他，他想要摇摇面前这个男人，听听里面到底装着什么样的灵魂，他天真、无辜、聪明至极又愚蠢至极，他几乎要觉得惋惜。

　　“我知道还能叫骗吗？”

　　“我们的确不同。”

　　“你有野心，有目标，你知道怎么实现，那让你和大多数人都不一样。”

　　“你有天赋，天赋，和天赋，仅此一样就让你和所有人都不同。”

　　“我听起来像是工具，和所有人都不同之类的。”他比划了一下，奥森笑了，他不想要他知道他说中了重点，他给了盖伦一个拥抱，后者没觉得惊讶，也没反抗，柔顺得像一只小鹿，奥森觉得自己以后可以多这样做。

　　“我很好奇，”他的呼吸吹在奥森的耳朵上，痒痒的，奥森放开了他，等待他的问题，“我是怎样背叛你的，我是说，在你的梦里。”

　　“你骗了我，就像你刚教我的那样，你骗了我一辈子。”

　　“为了什么？”

　　一个女孩的脸在他的脑海里突然浮现，爆炸声、枪声和钛战机起飞的声音混在一起，像是有部战争电影截取了最精彩的几秒，“为了‘正确的事’。”

　　“你做了‘错误的事’吗？”盖伦问。

　　奥森摇摇头，今晚第三次重复那句话，“我做了正确的事，但我们不一样。”

　　“这真悲哀，你骗了我，我用相同的方法报复回去，都为了正确的事，看来我在你心里是个狭隘的人，”奥森翻了个白眼，他得出了个完全错误的结论，“我伤害你了吗？”

　　“好吧，我不知道你对谎言的理解是怎样的，我的答案是没有，你没伤害我，盖伦，你只是，你只是破坏了我的梦想。”

　　“我很抱歉。”

　　“那只是个梦而已，”他宽慰着盖伦，心下早有了另外的答案，“你不需要觉得抱歉，我知道那不是真的。”

　　“那可是你的梦。”

　　“你变了，盖伦，你以前不会开玩笑的。”奥森轻松地从另一边跳下床，他去漱口，苹果糖浆的甜让他有些恼火，它和他现在的心境差了好几个秒差的距离。

　　“你改变了我。”奥森含着泡沫笑了出来，他盯着镜子里自己年轻得陌生的脸，只剩那双眼睛是熟悉的海蓝，他怀念他鸽羽灰的卷发，那和蓝眼睛更配。他注意到自己穿着一件深蓝色的长睡袍，而里面配的那套短睡衣显然是穿在了盖伦身上，他的嘴角弯起一个无可奈何的弧度，他无能为力，他依然对这个不谙世事的蠢男孩满怀热情。

　　也许我们永远也不能控制自己对谁动心，但我们可以控制自己除了心之外什么也别输。他漱了漱口，冲着掌心呼了一口气，辣辣的薄荷味残留在上面，让他混沌的大脑稍稍清醒了一点。

　　他回到卧室的时候盖伦已经把床铺收拾好了，老天啊，这个世界是多么真实又多么虚伪，他听到挂钟指针一小格一小格转动的咔哒声被盖伦洗漱的水声盖了过去，嗅到薄荷和苹果派的味道在他的鼻腔里打架，他钻进被子里，那儿还有他们体温留下的余热，一切都真实得可爱，但场景里唯二的两个活物是两个骗子，即使一个高明些一个蹩脚些也不能改变他们都是骗子。

　　他和梦不一样，奥森想这么告诉自己，但他不能，他们躺在一起，绝望一点一滴渗进床褥，“我睡不着。”

　　盖伦坐起来了一点，“我能给你背点什么，最坏的那种，你最讨厌的那本书，那想必足够让你睡着。”

　　“别那么做，我很可能在睡着前就疯了。”

　　“好吧，”盖伦想了想，“我有个问题问你，关于你的梦。”

　　“说吧。”

　　“你对于说谎骗我这件事有负罪感吗？”他听起来是真的很好奇，那个语气让奥森沉浸进他第一次说谎的回忆里，他的手指陷在盖伦深金色头发里，他真诚地看着他，他向他描绘着被裁剪拼凑缝合成的虚假未来，信誓旦旦。

　　“你呢？”他反问。

　　“那是你的梦啊，奥森，”他的声音低了下去，奥森几乎以为自己得不到回答了，“但我一定觉得很有罪恶感，我不应该骗你，那很糟糕，很狭隘，我不相信迫不得已的理由。”

　　奥森有一秒想要说复杂的真话，但他没有，“我也是。”他用一种甜丝丝的语气说，盖伦突然紧紧地抱住了他，似乎是为着他们又一处共同点感到高兴。奥森已经没有更多力气在心里调侃或嘲笑他了，他觉得很无力，又很可惜。

　　不，答案是一点儿也不，但我并没有任何负罪感，我的确感到了什么，我觉得抱歉，或者难过，但它们并非罪恶感，他听见自己的血液流过靠近鼓膜的血管的声音，心跳隆隆作响让它变得不可捉摸，这些噪响吞下了所有他能说却不说的话。

　　“你试图让我确信你在做正确的事，我似乎也在那样做——让你确信我也在做正确的事，但这不是对的，我们都知道，这就是为什么会有罪恶感，这就是为什么我们都在说谎。”盖伦埋在他的背后，声音听起来很笃定，奥森拍了拍他的手背，他不知道他说对了几成，但关于盖伦自己的那部分大概全是错的——他只是没能力、也不知道怎么恨我而已。

　　“也许吧，那样的细节我早就忘了。”他又随口说了个无伤大雅的谎。

　　奥森换了个姿势，让盖伦躺在他的臂弯里，他们在黑夜的包围里沉默了足够久，盖伦的呼吸声听起来均匀又绵长，像是睡得很沉，奥森盯着天花板，难以成眠，他不想做新的梦，更不想经历新的人生。他羡慕起刚被分而食之的苹果派，它的使命很短，也不会做梦，最后还能消失的干干净净，像那个自己一样。

　　“那其中有发生什么好事吗？”盖伦的声音突然冒了出来，他吓了一跳。

　　“我以为你睡着了。”

　　“你还没有，这影响了我。”

　　“我很抱歉。”奥森半真半假地道了个歉，他脑子里乱成一锅粥，感谢盖伦，这下他最后一点儿睡意也完蛋了。

　　“所以，你的梦里，就没有什么好事发生在我们之间吗？”

　　“你结婚了。”他想了想，歪着头说，他的脸贴在盖伦的发顶，凉丝丝的。

　　盖伦有一会儿没说话，他迟疑地问，“和你吗？”

　　“噢，很好笑，如果你能为我生个女儿的话。”他把他搂紧了一点，盖伦并没表露出讨厌的意思。

　　“你有了个女儿吗？”

　　“你有了个女儿，”他的肩膀突然隐隐作痛，“而我，想不起她的名字了，真抱歉。”

　　“是吗？”

　　他听起来很遗憾，奥森想，这遗憾很复杂，他亲了他的额头，算作宽慰。

**Author's Note:**

> 無獎競猜：這究竟是什麼操作？  
> A. 奧森魂穿了  
> B. 奧森和蓋倫都魂穿了  
> C. 奧森做了個夢


End file.
